shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guddo Rakku
Guddo Rakku is a free-lance swordsman who bounty hunts for a living. All the enemies that he has defeated has refered to him as the "Weapon Executioner" due to his tendency to break his opponents weapons during their fights. As he wanders around, he seeks duels with swordsman to become stronger and gets excited at any hint of adventure. He save many people as he can as he spots troubles caused criminal and vicious pirates.He is wanted by the Marines for defeating infamous pirates and commiting many Eat & Runs; however, he pays his tabs a few days afterwards with the money he earned from turning in criminals. Despite this, the Marines attempt to capture him everytime Rakku wants the reward for his bounty hunting service. Rakku still recieves the money by robbing marine banks but only the specific amount of the bounty that he deserved. Unknownst to him, he has a second epithet that was given to him why the people that he saved, "The Great Wind." Appearance Rakku is an lean yet muscular, average sized young man with blue spikey hair. He usually have a happy expression on his face or have a bored look. He always carries around his two swords bundled up in his black silk obi with gold lining (sash) on his left hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his right hand. Rakku always wears a blue cotton robe over his T-shirt. On the back of the robe, the kanji of wind is boldly displayed. He usually wears a red or yellow T-shirt underneath but its design varies from time to time with dragons, skulls, crazy kanji, weapons, jokes, or just plain color. He consistently wears his T-shirt untucked with lightly loose black or dark blue trousers with a imbeed floral design that cut below the knee. He wears sandals without socks because he hates to wear socks and enjoy feeling the air with his feet. Rakku's body is covered with scars from his intense swordsman training and hunting down pirates and other criminals. The most notable scars that he acquired are a large diagonal one that runs across his chest during the Berserk Pirate Incident at Wado and a massive scar that resembles lightning from the front of his upper left chest to his back when he lost against with the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk, in a duel. Also, he recieved multiple scars from Psycho the Walking Gullotine. He gave Rakku two scars on his neck from attempt to decapitate him, two scars on each hand, one scar that goes around his right arm due to cutting his arm off and reattachment surgery, and three large horizontal scars on his chest. On his right arm, he has a tattoo of the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger to signifies his friendship with the Whitebeard pirates, mainly, Ace and Vista. As a memento to his now-deceased childhood friend, Sayaka, he wears her kimono kaku obi (kid's sash) around his robe as a men belt. Personality Funny, creative, nice, crazy, unpredictable, smart but really stupid, caring, worrywart, likes to fight but doesn't like to kill, a little temper, keeps things to himself, careless. Get bored easily so Iwill do something even if it's bizarre. Abilities and powers *'Swordsmanship ' Rakku is an powerful swordsman. He is exceptionally skilled in Ittoryu and also proficent in Nitoryuu. He is especially known for rendering enemy's weapons unusable with his main weapon, Dragamence, a 2 1/2 ft black katana by breaking them which is why his opponets refer to him as him as his epithet, Weapon Executioner. He also carries a red wakizashi, 1 ft long blade. He is most comfortable with Ittoryu and use Ryu-Iaido to land finishing moves onto his opponents. Against multiple opponents or to throw off his enemy's flow, he will use Nitoryuu with his two swords, Dragamence and Akai, to have more range and flexiblily at the moment. He is able to swing his sword in the air to create powerful and fast air slashes that can cut ships and steel in half even without his devil fruit. He is dexterous but he is a natural right-hand user. *'Weapon Expert' Very proficient in other weapons involving blades and poles but not much as with a katana. This skill is very useful if he does not have his two main weapons, Dragamence and Akai, at the moment and needs to improvise. This includes spears such as naginata and bisento, sai, knives, ax, kusarigama, bo-staff, rapier, and etc. However, for some reason, whenever he uses any sort of ammunition weapon, Rakku's accuracy is much lower than an average human's which usually ends up in unintentional injuries even to himself. *'Physical Strength' Rakku mainly uses his swords for combat but his ability to break weapon with one swing of his sword lies in his muscle strength. He can break rocks and heavily dent steel with a punch or a kick. His most notable feat of strength was when he picked up a pirate ship filled with pirate he defeated and threw it at a marine base because he did not want to bother taking the pirate one by one to the base to collect his bounty. *'Agility' Rakku's agility, speed, and reflexes are quite extraordinary. He can run abnormaly fast for a human and can perform Soru on par with CP9's soru. Along with DF ability, he can perform a faster version of Kamisori (combination of Geppou and Soru) which he calls Lightning Walk. Overall, he is very difficult to defeat in aerial battle as his Devil Fruit ability along with his speed (which he gain from intense training thrugh unorthodox), he has extremely fast movements in three dimensions. He is also an expert in Parkour which is a practice of navigating through obstacles in the most efficient way as possible, using only their bodies. He can employed skills such as jumping, climbing, vaulting, rolling, swinging and wall scaling. He can also jump at astonishing heights without his devil fruit. He can even dodge bullets and defect them back to the shooter with ease. His reflexes in counterattacks, blocking, and especially dodging are at a incredibily frightening level that people wondered if he can read their minds. His reflex skills have become even much higher with Kenbunshoku Haki which he has mastered. Arguably, his enemies has find it very hard to land a fatal or killing blow on him. Some have even proudly proclaim that they even landed a blow on him. *'Endurance' Rakku has an abnormal tolerance to pain. He can withstand cannonballs on his body at mid-range for a short period of time. He endured many gunshot wounds on his back during a war and a kick from a giant wh speciallizes in Tae-Kwon-Do. In his early days of bounty-hunting, he survived many life-threatening injuries from his sword duels and life or death battles especially his most fatal one from Psycho the Walking Gullotine when he had his right arm chopped off one time and continued to fight with his other arm with other fatal wounds. Luckily, he had reattachment surgery in time and was able to rehabilitate in the half of amount of expected full recovery. *'Hand to Hand Combat' He is a master in Aikido and Savate. He uses Savate in combination with his swordsman ship to make his moves more difficult to read. He would only use Aikido if he could not use his swords or other weapons at the moment, against opponents that he deem much weaker than him, or to defeat someone without injuring them at all. Aikido involves blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on which requires little strength. *'Psychological Warfare' He can annoy and confuse anyone by insulting them and talk about nonsense if he has the intention to do so. This skill is very useful to distract opponents during battle and cause them to make mistakes and create small openings which he can take advantage of to secure a victory in battle. He acquired this ability after becaming friends with a pirate named Joudan the Laughing Omen, whom he has a close victory with. 'Weapons' *'Dragamence' For further information: ''Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon A 2 1/2 ft long black katana that ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon . Legends have said that this blade is forged from a tooth of a slayed dragon. Ironically, this sword ate a mythical Zoan devil fruit that transform it into adragon. Dragamence can light itself on fire and turn itself into a flaming sword, dragon, or dragon sword.The sword is incredibly durable and sharp and designed to break and cut through any weapon. The material used almost as hard as seastone but after consuming a devil fruit, now it is tough as seastone. It can also behave as a whip when in dragon-hybrid mode due to the blade transforming into a whip. *'Akai''' A 1 ft long red wakizashi (short sword) which Rakku uses for knife fights or in his Nitoryu along with Dragamence. 'Devil Fruits' For further information:[[Fuku Fuku no Mi|'' Fuku Fuku no Mi]] Rakku has gained extraordinary powers from much consuming this Devil Fruit. He can generate wind by body motions and could also apply this ability to the swing of his swords which powers up his air slashes and increase the range of his long-distance attack. His winds can cause his body movements to move faster with the wind backing them up. This devil fruit also given him to have an incredible agility in air. He can walk and run on air which can prevent from drowning in the ocean. He can surf in the air if he rides on a object along a natural or self-generated wind current. If his self-generated winds are used against any living being (including himself), the wind will literally blow away the target's good luck. Afterwards, Rakku can blow the good luck into himself or to others to receive good luck. Unfortunately, he can not turn off the wind's ability to blow away good luck or decide which misfortune or fortune events happen to the affected party. 'Haki' '''Kenbunshoku Haki': Master Level. *Can detect up to a small island radius. *Can predict every move ahead of time. Can apply this to natural reflex to surprise attacks. ''Busōshoku Haki: Apprentice level. *'Harden:' Can harden his sword to much harder degree. He uses this technique to increase the probability to break his opponent's weapons apart. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is Diamond level; however, he can only this sometimes. He can easily use degrees below Diamond level. This technique increases the affected weapon or body part's toughness and strength to certain degrees. *'Sharpen: Can sharpen his sword to much harder degree. He uses this technique to increase the probability to cutting anything in half. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is Diamond level and he can do this occasionally. He can easily use degrees below Diamond level. This technique increases the affected weapon sharpness to certain degrees. '''Haōshoku Haki: None Relationships Family Friends Sakaya Joudan the Laughing Omen Whitebeard Pirates Enemies Machete The Berserker Psycho the Walking Gullotine Mihawk History '1505 AOP' Guddo Rakku was born in Wado. '1512 AOP' Devil Fruit Ordeal Rakku ate the Fuku Fuku no Mi after finding one floating in a river. '1513 AOP' Berserk Pirate Incident In his home village, Tsuba, Rakku went to the Sakura Festival along with his childhood friend, Sakaya. In the middle of the event, the Berserk Pirates' Ship was spotted at the North shore. They launched many cannonballs into the village before they landed onto shore and raid into the village. The infamous pirate known for by stealing rare swords from their welders after killing them and mincing them to almost nothing with his giant sword (12 ft long black sword) known as God-killer, with a bounty of 200,400,000, Machete the Berserker, Captain of the Berserk pirates, lead the attack as local swordsman and police attempt to hold back the attacks. As Sakaya and Rakku try to escape the chaos, he was injured by a nearby cannonball explosions and became unconcious for 5 minutes. After he woke up, he could not move due being piled by many building rubble. While he was trapped, he watched helplessly as he watched the ongoing chaos of people being killed. Sakaya came back with her dad, Tak, tried to set him by lifting the rubble away but unfortunately, Machete found them and prepared to swing his sword to try to kill Sakaya first. But Taka pushed her out the way to take the killing blow for her. Taka was sliced in half in front of the kids as Sakaya has a look filled with fear and horror. As Machete readies himself to attack Sayaka, she tries to escape but she tripped and miraculously received a large cut on her back instead of instant death. Machete grunts in irritation and pulled his sword to back to attempt to stab her, as she cannot move due to the overwhelming pain. As Rakku watched helplessly as he sees Machete about to kill her, his mind snapped and flew into a rage. He gathered all his strength and push the rubble on top of him out of the way while doing a battle cry. This distracts Machete for a moment as Rakku picks up a sword and rushes toward him while using Tempest Dash. After a sword clash, Rakku's broken sword flew into the sky and he fell after received a large slash across his chest. Machete laugh evilly as he called him a weak brat and kicked him multiple times. Then, he kicked Rakku across the field and walked slowly toward to finally kill him. Sayaka was still conscious as she saw the whole ordeal and crawled towards Machete and grabbed his feet before he could deliver a final blow. Machete decides to kill Sayaka instead since he did not like being touched by filthy brats. Rakku screams while begging Machete not to kill her. At the moment,Rakku's sword fell from the sky, impaled Machete’s head from the top, and killed him. Afterwards, Rakku walks up to Sayaka and she smiles as she hugs him since she was happy that he is alive. However, she dies in front of him as Rakku noticed that her wound is much deeper that he thought which led to massive amount of blood loss. Rakku screams in despair as he realize that she died. and went into a furious rage as he attempts to kill all the Berserk Pirates with Machete’s sword. After waking up 3 days later with the black sword that he stole aside him, he learns that the Berserk Pirates left the island after being held off by the Swordsman Military force and that their captain is dead. Quotes *Devil Fruit? So this is the name of the curse I have. I don't care how evil this power is! It's not a curse! It's a power that has been given too me for a purpose! This gift, I'll make sure that I use it responsibly! I'll make sure that no one dies from a ordeal like that again! *Master! Even though, you still don't acknowledge that you're my master, you are my master! I may be weak now but I'll still become the greatest swordsmen in the world even without your guidance. I will follow you anywhere you go and copy your techniques whenever you practice or fight. No matter what, you still just have to deal with an annoying brat like me! So what's it going to be? Ow! *My, My! Today is your unlucky day! I wonder why? Is it because of me? No, it's karma finally giving you divine justice! *This is not my lucky day! *You ran of luck the moment you have met me! And I intend to keep that way! *Whoa, Haven't seen a person with such good luck for a long time! Even my powers won't work on him. *Wealth? Fame? Power? Those things don't matter if you are unlucky in this cruel world! *WAHAHAHA!!! You say you can't do anything right because you have bad luck? Then create your own good luck! By believing in yourself!, Damn it! Now get your ass up and do something about it or else!, I'll kick your ass along with theirs! *I may have talk about luck a lot but I actually don't believe in it! People blame their misfortune on this so called mystic force but they are just making excuses! However, because of my devil fruit, now people can use me as an excuse! Even me! *Hmph, you are ready to kill others so you really can't complain about being killed. In other words, I'm going to kill you. *Do you feel lucky today? If you do, not anymore! *So! Wanna test your luck against me?! *I don't have to do anything else to you now. Your lack of luck should lead to your demise....right about now. *Most people don't realize that they are already lucky. *Yo, Wanna duel? Trivia Running gags *He eats too much even though he was full already so he suffers as a result especially at a buffet table. *He always get picked for bad luck happening to friends even though some of the events were actually his fault, accidentally or on purpose. *He runs incredibly fast for food when hungry. Somehow leave flames on running path. It causes an uproar for people since it could be dangerous for them if not put out quickly. *He gets excited when he see a cat or a dragon. Laugh: WAHAHAHAHAHA For some reason, Rakku like to do evil laughs for any occasion. Related Articles External Links Read more Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Man